跟屁虫
by jc4evan
Summary: 「走啊跟屁虫，还不快跟上来，发什么呆。」


学长今天也不在教室耶…这样下去要被退学吧？

你站在教室门口重重叹了口气，林学长真是的，一天都不能让人省心，现在才刚到中午放饭时间，这个时间点，估计他又去那里了吧…

你左顾右盼在门口张望几下，确认林彦俊就连背包都不在座位上，于是更加确认自己的想法。

匆匆跑回教室，先是把包装得精致的便当盒拿了出来，把便当加热一轮后细心打包回去，又把跟子异学长借来抄写好的笔记从包包里翻出来夹在怀内，再次气喘吁吁地小跑出去。

台北大直高中位于河滨公园的正北方向，是步行不久即可到达的距离。平日的河滨公园没有周末这么热闹，但应该不少阿公阿嬷在散步遛狗骑脚踏车。台北的天气阴阴雾雾倒也不会太晒，还有微风拂过十分舒适，向来是野餐和举办户外演唱会的好地方。

河滨公园之所以叫河滨公园是因为它靠近基隆河畔，你一路小跑到河边那块斜坡的小草地上，然后径直往大直桥的方向走去，果然不出所料，林彦俊和三两个穿着一样制服的人正悠闲地躺在草地上聊天，好不惬意。

不像旁边那几个小金毛，林彦俊一头黑发十分随意，甚至有几根不听话的呆毛翘了起来看起来有点顽皮，上身穿着一件深灰蓝制服背心和白色长袖衬衫，袖子卷到了手肘处，领带有些许松垮静静搭在他胸前，下身是卡其色直筒裤和黑色皮鞋，你从远处边喘气边打量一番，心想还好学长还算听话，至少制服都有穿好好。

你仔细一看，林彦俊嘴巴还叼着一团白色的东西，你有些近视看不太清楚，于是走进几步一看，什么嘛，原来是那个像猪蹄一样的东南西北折纸。

「多大的人了都…还玩这种小时候算命玩的东西。」你小声嘀咕着，大步流星走上去一个小兰花指便弹走了林彦俊嘴边的折纸。

林彦俊正闭着眼歇息，察觉了动静便直觉有人是在挑衅他，于是猛地坐起身来，恶狠狠地瞪着不速之客的方向，「干，冲三小啦！」

刚准备开骂三字经，抬头一看才发现原来是你在捣鬼，他才收敛起脾气没有继续发作，但还是不悦地撇了撇嘴又重新躺回草地上，「哼，又是你。」

躺在隔壁的范丞丞瞄了你一眼，「哟，阿俊，你家那位可爱的小跟班又来啦。」

林彦俊闭着眼睛，没有搭理范丞丞的话，仿佛睡着了似的。

你在林彦俊的身旁坐下，自来熟地开始张罗自己带来的东西：把还温热的两份便当拿出来，米奇便当盒的那份放在林彦俊跟前，黛西便当盒的那份放在自己身边，筷子也分好，黑色的是林彦俊的，粉红色的是自己的；笔记本也拿了出来，翻开最新写的那一页，是昨天的数学笔记。

「学长，昨天的笔记。」你把笔记本递给林彦俊，「一定要看哦，子异学长说这些期末的时候都会考啦。」

林彦俊一副悠闲的姿态，翘着二郎腿，双手交叉垫在后脑勺享受台北那并不常见的太阳光，装作没听到你的话。

你也不计较，早已习惯他这副样子，把笔记本放在他肚子上，「装聋子也不行，一定要看。」

林彦俊依旧闭着眼，慢悠悠才飘来一句，「要你管。」

伸手拿过放在肚子上的笔记本，林彦俊这才睁开眼睛，随意看了一眼，脸上没有什么表情，但默默把笔记本收好放入了自己的背包里。

随后把放在旁边的便当盒拿起来打开，他轻轻皱眉转头看你，「欸，都说了不吃青菜。」

「不行这样哦，学长。」你拿着筷子俏皮地指向他，「学长老是只爱吃肉，这样营养不均衡。你有时候连早餐都不吃，晚餐也随随便便塞个饭团就算了，这样下去……」

「好、好、好。」林彦俊瞬速打断你，「我吃，行了吧。」

你笑眯眯地看着林彦俊把一根菜心吃下去后，才继续边看着平静的基隆河边享用午餐。

范丞丞虽然习以为常但也忍不住吐糟两句，「五个人在河滨公园，只有两个人有饱饭吃。哎，真是世风日下。」

你不太好意思低下头，倒是林彦俊瞪着范丞丞说了句，「自己不会滚下去喝基隆水哦。」

「你怎么这样！」范丞丞一脸憋屈，伸手死命摇晃他旁边的王琳凯，「小鬼你看他…变了什么都变了，阿俊以前不是这样的！」

林彦俊以前的确不是这样的，你很清楚。

大概是在高一刚入学的时候就知道林彦俊这个人了，典型的不良学生，约架逃课打网咖混夜店样样齐全，头号问题学生的称号很快便传到了高一新生之中。其实你一开始也有些惧怕他，这个比你大一届的学长虽然外表又酷又帅，坏学生嘛总是特别招小女生好奇和爱慕，但林学长真的每天都板着一张脸游走在学校，表情特别凶好像被谁踩着了自己的尾巴似的。

有时候见到学姐学妹们会在教室门外或窗外偷看他小声议论，你也有几分好奇，但林彦俊有时候会很凶地对着窗外那些打扰到他睡觉的女生们发飙，她们才花容失色地纷纷散开，太可怕了说不定这个人生起气来会连女生都揍吧……

印象被推翻是高一下学期的某天放学。

纠缠你许久的一个学长趁着放学时间把你拦在教学楼的楼梯转角，天色渐暗学生已经走得差不多，你也是因为当值所以较晚才离开，万万没想到学长会尾随自己。

拉扯间被人拉到了身后，把你和学长隔开，你抬头一看竟然是林彦俊。

或许具体的情况你也不太记得了，但他那天只对你说了一句话，你却记忆犹新。

在学长不甘心地离开后，林彦俊单手背着背包，用另一只手敲了敲你的小脑门，

「你住哪，我送你回去。」

——

新学期一开学，大直高中的学生都知道了，林彦俊身边多了一个小跟屁虫。

真的不是一般的跟屁虫，林彦俊拿你一点办法都没有。他也纳闷，你怎么和别的女生不一样，一点都不害怕他？通常她们都是自己一个眼神就被吓跑，但在你身上却不管用了，瞪你你当作没看到，依旧体育课给他送水拿外套；吓唬你对你大小声你也当作听不到，还敷衍地一边好了知道了那我现在走了学长记得要把牛奶喝光光哦。

林彦俊扶额，棘手，这次的对手完全走一个装聋作哑的路线。

他不是想象中的这么坏，因为早已见识过他的温柔和善良，所以更令人泥足深陷。

既然不害怕他了，又喜欢他，那就主动出击。林彦俊这个人受软不受硬，知道他无心向学却又是准高三的学生，饮食习惯不好担心他营养不够，开始一个月你为他准备便当为他抄笔记，他连看都不看一眼，甚至最初的几天连便当盖子也不碰，「别做这种多余的事，我不喜欢你，听不懂吗。」

「我知道啊。」你表面一副无所谓的姿态，心里还是多多少少受伤，「哎哟，学长你别想太多好吗，我只是为了报恩而已。」

「吃吃看嘛，今天的便当我很早起来准备的馁……」你打开米奇便当盒的盖子，小女生可爱又用心的便当映入眼帘，西兰花和炒滑蛋分别被放在不同格子里，波波肠被切开成可爱的红色小章鱼，煎得金黄多汁的鸡扒，白米混合小米一起煮更加有营养，上面还撒上海苔丝和白芝麻。的确很用心，林彦俊看得出来。

林彦俊坐在草地上无言地看着眼前的便当，正在考虑要不要接受之际，范丞丞冷不防冒出一句话，「阿俊你到底吃不吃啊？不吃给我吧，我好饿啊……」说完伸手就抢。

林彦俊随即眼明手快拿走你手上的便当盒，眼神紧盯范丞丞害他心里发毛。

没办法，拿起筷子吃了一口小章鱼，扒了口饭，在你期待的小眼神之下，别扭地说了句，「还行。」

习惯是一个很可怕的东西，将近一个学期，林彦俊慢慢适应了多一根小尾巴的日常，一开始他也不是每天午餐都会乖乖在河滨公园等你，有时候午餐也是白做，因为他干脆翘了一整天的课不来学校。但林彦俊心里也觉得怪怪的，莫名其妙觉得好像做了些什么对不起你的事。

第二天你依然满脸笑容地把便当盒递给他。

「昨天…刚好有朋友来，所以才没有回学校。」说完林彦俊才反应过来，奇怪，自己干嘛跟你解释这么多。

「学长跟我解释，我很开心！」你毫不掩饰自己的喜悦和情感，林彦俊倒显得有点不自在，撇过头咬了一口银鳕鱼。

没关系学长，我感觉到你有一点点不同的变化哦，你有感觉到吗？

我是说，对我，你好像有点不一样了。

——

作为林彦俊称职的小跟屁虫，你自然有办法弄清他的行踪和去向。

范丞丞是一个很好收买的线人。可能是自己厨艺了得抓住了他的胃，又或者是对林彦俊的爱感动不了林彦俊本人却感化了他旁边的范丞丞，你和范丞丞一般用通信软体联络，及时了解林彦俊的行踪。

林彦俊也只眼睁只眼闭，通常他不会对你发脾气，只会凶巴巴地对范丞丞说臭小子又他妈卖你爹。

而不是现在这种情况。

「你知道我来这里干嘛吗你就来，到底要跟到什么时候！」

范丞丞说林彦俊今晚约了一帮人去IKON，那是信义区新开不久的夜店，消费极高又龙蛇混杂，你很担心他但夜店这种地方自己也没去过，要不要带身份证啊会不会被查啊……但学长约一帮人…该不会是去打群架吧……

坐立难安，最后还是偷偷跑了出来，你一个女生不知死活地跑去夜店找他。

林彦俊坐在卡座中间，他穿了一身黑，皮夹克里面是一件ACDC的短袖衫，大破洞牛仔裤加一双马丁靴，看起来叛逆反骨。

反观你出来时有点匆忙，只套了件白色棉质连衣裙，没有化妆也没有打扮，在夜店中显得格格不入，就像饥饿的狼群中多出一只白色绵羊。

林彦俊快被你气死，今晚他只是和几个朋友叙旧，酒肉朋友去夜店玩一玩，也不是什么大事。范丞丞那边他自然不打算饶了他，一定秋后算账，但他更生气你这种不为自己考虑的行为，他甚至没有向你表明过自己喜不喜欢你，你就这么义无反顾地为自己做了这么多事，真的不怕他不是个正人君子？纯情又单纯得令他咂舌。

疯了吗？到底有没有半点危机意识？还是如果对方是自己喜欢的人，就算吃了亏也无所谓？林彦俊怒气瞬间涌上心头。

「你来这里找我，是送上门给我玩，还是想和他们一起玩？」

林彦俊从卡座中间走出来站在你面前，高挑的身影挡住其他人上下打量你不怀好意的目光。

「我…不是，学长我不是……」你被他的话吓到，连忙摇头，「我担心你会有事…我才……对不起，我马上离开。」

「来都来了，不玩玩吗？」说着，林彦俊扯着你往舞池中走去，你三步并作一步被他硬生生拉走。

混在人潮当中，林彦俊一只手搂着你，用力收紧便把你往他怀里贴，另一只手毫无预警地放在你的臀部上，轻轻抚摸又揉捏。

他低头把脸埋在你的肩上，嘴唇吮吸你的颈项，含住你的一小口肌肤，收紧又松开，顺利种下一颗小草莓。

你受到惊吓却又不敢用力将他推开，生怕身旁的人发现你们并不是在单纯地跳舞。

「怎么，现在知道害怕了？」林彦俊怒气当前，他要给你一个深刻的教训，一只雪白的绵羊在狼群中会发生什么事，他应该要为你上一课。

他恶作剧地故意对你做出亲密的行为，把你拥入自己怀中，夜店吵杂不堪，他边亲吻你的脸颊，边在你耳边低声说道，「你不是喜欢我吗？让我看看你是有多喜欢？」

林彦俊把你带到了男厕的隔间。

手从臀部移到你的腰间上，再上滑到背脊，你微微喘气不敢反抗但也觉得不安，咬紧牙关接受林彦俊的触碰。

他的吻从颈项和脸颊一路探索到嘴角，犹豫了几秒，他亲吻上你的唇。

他不是没有尝过夜店性感冶艳女郎的香吻，或者学校里养尊处优却对他投怀送抱的傲慢级花，但品尝过你的味道后，感觉像一发不可收拾般，他的唇舌在你青涩的回应中流连忘返。

令林彦俊情不自禁地开始投入其中，吻得七情上面。

「学长…」快要喘不过气来，他的手下滑到你的大腿轻柔地摸索，然后从裙底探入，隔着内裤爱不释手地捏着你的肉臀。

慢慢你感觉到有些晕眩，小腹处似乎有什么硬物抵着不太舒服，你试图推开林彦俊，但手却有些发软，连身子也有点无力，只能半倚靠在林彦俊的胸膛上，手也从推开他转变成勾住他的颈项。

昏昏沉沉地感受林彦俊的爱抚和亲吻，心情有点复杂，喜欢他但眼前的一切发生得太快，他的吻让你无法考虑太多，只是单纯的心思想要告诉他自己有多喜欢他，无穷无尽的心意终于如愿以偿，心中一热想把女生最珍视的东西交给他。

真的好喜欢学长，默默保护自己的学长，只有自己才看得懂的学长，温柔或者使坏时都有致命的吸引力……

正当你打算进一步时，他却像突然清醒过来连忙放开了你，看起来隐忍得很吃力，替你整理好裙摆，林彦俊长舒一口气，「够了……」

你迷朦地注视他，虚喘着气靠在他怀里舍不得放开。

「这些事…留着以后再做……」林彦俊小声说道。

「什么？」你没有听清楚。

「我说，你不应该一个女生来这里的，知道吗？」林彦俊声音沙哑，「不能像只小跟屁虫，我去哪你就跟着去，真的很烦人。」

「学长对不起……」你可怜巴巴地道歉，怎么办，这下被学长讨厌了。

暧昧的氛围还在空气中流动，两个人却有点尴尬，隔着一些距离，彼此不敢看彼此。

「傻子，」良久，林彦俊先开口，狠狠揉了揉你的头又叹了口气，

「走吧，我送你回去。」

「欸？学长…我可以自己回去……」

「少废话。」

「呜…学长好凶哦……」

「……」

——

呃…那天都跟学长差不多那个了耶…那算不算是在一起了啊？可是都已经过去好几天了，学长都没有再提起过这件事，怎么办啊。

「喂…」

可是学长都没有跟我告白耶，是不是代表革命尚未成功？？

「喂…白痴……」

欸？学长最近开始骑脚踏车了耶，看起来好逊哦像河滨公园的欧吉桑一样哈哈哈…

「你再站在原地发呆我就不等你了。」

什么啦？

你回过神来，林彦俊在远处回头看你，然后拍了拍脚踏车的后座。

「走啊跟屁虫，还不快跟上来，发什么呆。」

学长，我感觉到你又有一点点不同的变化哦，你有感觉到吗？

我是说，对我，你好像真的有点不一样了。

——

期末考的最后一天，河滨公园终于出太阳了。

今天的便当也有圆滚滚的玉子烧，不知道学长爱不爱吃？还有从正廷学长那里借来的笔记，不知道学长这么蠢，看不看得懂耶……

林彦俊拿起便当盒，

「欸……那个，有空…去买一个新的便当盒吧……」

「你的黛西，换成米妮比较好。」

「或者……我的换成唐老鸭，也可以。」


End file.
